I Think You Have A Staring Problem
by KokoKitsune
Summary: Dean and Cas have a staring problem and it's driving Sam crazy.


**Staring Problems**

Sam let out a huff as he watched those two dumbasses idle around each other. He watches Castiel steal looks at the irritated green-eyed man all the time. Crossing his arms he closes his eyes a moment, getting a hold of his thoughts.

He was brought back to the harsh reality when he felt a calloused hand on his knee. His eyes shot open and met with that dazzling blue, flashing with concern. From the corner of his eye he saw Dean glancing at the man's rear-end, admiring the view.

Biting his lip he gave Castiel a small smile, assuring that he was okay, just had a lot going through his head. Why couldn't these two just realize they like each other?

Standing up abruptly, Sam startled the angel and causing his brother to glance at him. Huh, so they _could_ stop staring at each other. Shrugging at the questioning glances, he headed to the kitchen. You could only be in a room with those two for so long.

He honestly didn't mind the stolen glances between the two, or even the longing in Castiel's eyes. He sorta felt bad for the angel, since Dean was dense and he always pushed his own feelings down.

He really needed to do something about this.

Opening up the fridge, he grabbed three beers and headed back to the room with the dweebs. Though once he walked in he really wanted to just walk back out.

The sexual tension in the room was unbelievably uncomfortable and he just wanted to bolt.

Frowning, he pushed through it, offering the two a beer. Unsurprisingly, Dean took it hastily while Castiel just politely refused it, his gaze unmoving from Dean, who was seemingly noticing now, getting uncomfortable from the intensity.

A smug smile settled on Sam's face as he plopped down on the couch next to Castiel. The only difference this time was the distance between them. Sam was sitting so close their thighs were touching and he spread his arm out along the top of the couch.

Castiel turned towards Sam, uncertain why he was sitting so close, but being as he doesn't really have a 'personal bubble' he didn't say anything. Dean on the other hand raised an eyebrow towards him. Sam just shrugged, not really giving him an answer.

Dean shifted slightly in his seat, taking a sip of beer as he watched Sam from the corner of his eye. Sam couldn't help himself as the corner of his mouth rose with smugness. He could tell Castiel noticed too, as the angel turned to look at Sam.

A smirk was now prominent on Sam's face as he slung his arm around Castiel's shoulders, startling the angel again, though he was still met with no resistance. He watched Dean out of the corner of his eye and Castiel was now fully staring at Sam, confusion prominent in his blue eyes.

Sam simply smiled and was silently happy that Castiel didn't recoil. He knew that the man was probably thoroughly confused but assumed Sam was doing this for a reason.

The room was silent as Sam reached across Castiel with his other arm, encasing the man in a very awkward hug as he grabbed the TV remote. This time he watched Dean's eyes widen as he was obviously surprised at Sam's gall.

Though the green eyed man seemed more confused at the calmness of the target. Castiel made no movements and seemed perfectly comfortable with all this. Dean leaned back in his chair as Sam turned the TV on.

Fortunately for Sam, a romance television show was on, causing Dean to groan and Castiel to tilt his head in confusion. The couple on TV was arguing about something and a few minutes later they were passionately kissing, to make up.

Having been silent throughout, Castiel finally spoke up, startling the brothers. "Why are they kissing so passionately? They were only arguing about whether or not they were ready for children… They both decided that they weren't ready, so why-"

Castiel cut himself off when the couple began to strip each other's clothes off, and he came right back in exasperated.

"Why are they beginning the process of fornication? They just agreed they weren't ready for children and now they are going to commit an act that can produce a child, an act that is used for producing children. I am just so con-"

"Cas shut up." Dean interrupted his rant with an amused expression.

"Sam change the damn channel." Hearing a snort from his brother, the TV was switched off as Castiel looked between the both of them utterly confused.

"But Dean what is the po-"

"Chill dude, it's just a TV show. It's fuckin' stupid reality shit. That stuff never happens so don't worry your pretty little face."

Wait did he just say that? Sam could feel Castiel tense beneath his arm and Sam decided it was time to act. He couldn't help but notice the very light tint of pink on Dean's face as he too realized what he just said.

"Hey baby, look at me." Sam watched Dean stiffen at how casually Sam spoke, Castiel quickly turned his head, his face contorted.

"When did I ever become yo-"He was cut off when Sam gently brushed his lips against Castiel's. He could feel the tension in the room spike as Dean's face went from shocked to pissed in about five seconds.

He could feel Castiel freeze against him and as he was about to push away, Sam wrapped his arm around the angel's waist, bringing him closer and slightly deepening the kiss. He didn't want to scar him too much.

Sam had barely been able to push as he was now roughly being pushed away by Dean. His eyes lit up as Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist possessively and pulled him close.

"What the fuck Sam?" Sam just shrugged as he took in the sight of pissed off Dean and woozy Castiel. He probably hadn't kissed since the whole pizza man ordeal with Meg. An evil smile warped itself on Sam's face as he shrugged and just walked out of the room, not wanting to witness the next few scenes.

Dean watched as Sam just leisurely strolled out of the room. Seriously, what the fuck? At the moment, Dean hadn't really realized how tight of a grip he had on the angel. Looking down at the man who was currently pressed against him, he let go as quickly as he grabbed on.

Castiel's lips were parted and his cheeks were lightly tinted, whether it was from the kiss or from being held so tight against Dean, he wouldn't know. All he knew was that those lips were begging for more, to be cleansed of Sam's touch.

The two just stood staring at each other once again, though a few moments passed as they casually leaned in to each other. Only inches apart, Dean's eyes clouded as their lips barely grazed each other.

The touch was gentle and they were seemingly afraid. But once they touched, they were gone. The moment of parting was only a second as their lips now crashed against the others, desperate for the others touch.

Dean groaned into the kiss when Castiel wove his hands into his hair, giving light tugs every once in a while. Dean had wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, pulling his body flush against his as their lips moved together.

Dean let his tongue run across Castiel's bottom lip and was immediately granted access, their tongues now entangling together as Dean slowly backed Castiel into the wall, his hands now wandering the angel's body.

They broke the kiss for a moment, giving Dean a chance to breath as his hands slid the trench coat off smoothly, setting it on the back of the couch. Castiel's eyes were blown wide, as he helped slip his suit top off, leaving only his button up shirt and pants.

Dean took a moment to revel in the disheveled angel, who was now becoming impatient as he clawed at Dean's clothes, pulling them off.

Dean let out a little chuckle as he pulled his shirt off, bringing the angel in again for a kiss as his hands worked the buttons of Castiel's shirt. Soon enough, he was pushing the shirt off and pressing their skin together.

Castiel gasped at the skin contact as he moaned into the kiss, their bodies hot as they touched. Dean slowly slid his hand down the toned muscle of the angel's body, his fingers dipping in the lovely v of his hipbones.

Soft kisses were being given as they both fumbled with each other's belt, though Castiel was more desperate than Dean was to get him out of his pants.

Once the pants were officially gone, Dean slotted their bodies together, causing their boxer-clothed erections to slide against each other, causing moans from both of them.

"Fuck baby you're perfect." Dean whispered as he lips trailed kisses down Castiel's neck, biting gently as he sucked a mark into his pale skin. He let out a groan as Castiel rolled his hips against Deans.

Dean groaned as he continued the kisses down his chest, soon latching onto one of his nipples, gently licking it, with a gentle bite, causing the angel to buck his hips forward in pleasure.

"Oh baby I'm gunna take you right here right now…" A low whine escaped the angel's throat as he felt a hand grab his clothed erection. Soon enough, Dean slipped the pants off, giving slow but long strokes to the man.

Castiel was biting his lip so hard he thought it was going to draw blood. Dean was cooing in his ear as his hands slithered around his body. His body stiffened a little as he felt a finger circling the tight muscle of his entrance.

"Dean…"

"Shhh baby I got you." Castiel felt his heart ache as the words easily slipped off Dean's tongue. Was this really happening?

Soon Dean's finger was gone and he felt the warmth disappear. Panic settled in as he thought Dean was now grossed out and disgusted with him.

"Dean?" His voice croaked out, scared to look for him.

"Don't worry babe, I'm just getting the lube." Castiel relaxed again as Dean soon appeared again, this time with a bottle. He listened to the Dean's soft breathing as he opened up the lube and squirted it on his hand.

"Alright, this is a team effort kay? You have to relax for it to get better, it's not gunna feel good at first but I promise I'll make it the best you ever have." Castiel just nodded as he felt a cool finger brush his entrance again.

Gently, he felt Dean push his finger in, stopping at his first knuckle. Castiel tensed slightly but closed his eyes, thinking about Dean and relaxing his body. It was a slight burn but nothing he couldn't handle.

Dean watched him closely as he fully pushed his finger in.

"You good?" Castiel nodded as the pain was slowly fading, but as soon as Dean pulled his finger almost out and began to pump it in and out slowly. He watched the angels face twist in pain but soon replaced with surprise.

A smile spread on Dean's face as the angel started to moan. He added another finger and he was rewarded with a pleased gasp. The angel tried to grind down onto his fingers and it just spurred the hunter on.

Soon he was scissoring and curling his finger in different spots. At one point his finger brushed the angel's prostate and the angel let out a loud moan as his body spasmed for a moment.

"That feel good angel? Can't wait to fill you up…" Dean whispered in his ear as he pulled his fingers out, squeezing lube onto his throbbing member. The cool touch was a soothing feel to his erection. He stroked himself a few times to warm and spread the lube around.

"Dean I'm ready… Just do it already…" What came from Castiel's mouth was a whimper and it just turned Dean on even more if that was even possible.

Dean just nodded as he positioned himself over the angel. He still couldn't get over the fact this was actually happening. Before he could second guess himself he pressed the tip gently and slowly into Castiel.

He could tell the angel was slightly uncomfortable so he stopped at about halfway, reaching his hand down to give him gentle strokes as he leaned over and captured his lips. Castiel moaned as he was touched so gently, so lovingly.

Castiel returned the kiss with a gentle pressure. He broke the kiss and met those beautiful green eyes watching him. He just nodded slightly and Dean pushed himself in completely. Castiel couldn't help but let out a moan feeling Dean fully slide into him.

They were finally connected completely.

Dean let out a groan as he slowly pulled out, though sliding back in with gentle thrusts. Castiel moaned out as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, changing the angle slightly.

"Dean… Faster…" He gasped out as he continuously kissed and nipped Dean's neck. The pace increased as Dean found a steady rhythm thrusting into his angel. The moans were driving Dean crazy and he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long.

He grabbed Castiel's member and began to stroke with a gusto matching his thrusting speed. Castiel moaned out, biting Dean's neck when his prostate was rammed, causing him to release all over their chests.

Dean's thrusting soon became sporadic as he soon released inside on Castiel. They both let out moans as Dean lazily thrusted, working through his orgasm now. Once he was finished, he slumped over Castiel and kissed his throat lazily.

They laid there for a few minutes, enjoying their post-orgasm high. They knew things would be more complicated but they'd deal with that later.

Dean rolled off the bed and grabbed a towel, gently cleaning Castiel off. He watched his come leaking out of Castiel, and it almost turned him on again, but he gently cleaned him out.

"Dean you didn't have to do that…" Castiel mumbled as Dean cleaned himself up, then plopped down on the bed, pulling Castiel into a hug.

"Shaddup and sleep." He mumbled to the angel, holding him tight against him.

Soon enough, the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep, not wanting to deal with the aftermath just yet.

 **A/N:** Sorry it took longer to get to the steamy stuff then I anticipated and it's pretty choppy but I'm just gunna post it. I wrote most of this half asleep.


End file.
